


First Deal

by Crys_Loch



Series: The Game Series [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM- curious, Erotic Game, Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crys_Loch/pseuds/Crys_Loch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy tells Willow about Spike night.  This leads to questions that lead to answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Deal

**Author's Note:**

> The disclaimers:
> 
> Don’t Sue Me- I did not create nor do I own the characters or their premise. Joss Whedon did and does. Then he sold them. And they leased them. And… it’s like some Hollywood Master/servant thing I don’t need to understand. This is just Fan Fiction. All the fun and none of the profit. As for any original characters, please don’t use without my permission. And distribution: not without my explicit consent. Feel free to ask though.
> 
> Timeline/Pairings- I started this in season five, but really, ignore that. College- yes. Glory and everything after- not so much. As for the pairing… well, the short answer is Buffy/Willow. These stories show how their game plays out. For this story- Buffy/Willow (the game).
> 
> One Last Thing- The poker theme continues in the titles. The stakes get higher as the stories continue. Alas, no actual strip poker is played.

Buffy sighed when she saw the car in the driveway.  She was well awake, a little hyper and slightly worried about what she was about to reveal to Willow.  That is if she can talk with her.  Buffy had tried Tara’s place first but finding no-one home she quickly came to Willow’s house hoping to find her there.  She hadn’t called ahead, her voice would have given away clues.  She was hoping to just shock Willow and watch her incredulous look unfold.  It was still morning and Buffy was standing outside Willow’s house, but the car in the driveway meant that Willow’s mom was actually home.  ‘Ah well,’ Buffy thought, ‘it’s not like I can wait to see if she leaves’.  Buffy walked up to the door and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.  And sure enough, Willow’s mom answered after the second ring.

 

“Hi, Mrs. Rosenberg.  Is Willow in?”  Buffy waited while Sheila Rosenberg sorted through the request and tried to place the person at the door.

 

“I think so.”  Sheila answered.  “You are one of Willow’s friends, right?  Please, come in.”

 

“Thank you.”  Buffy replied, stepping into the house and waiting for permission to find her friend herself.

 

“I think she might be upstairs in her room.”  Sheila started.  Buffy didn’t wait for the rest.  She smiled and started up the stairs.  Willow’s mom watched her go, wondering if she should tell her which room or maybe she knew, before returning to her study and her work.

 

Buffy walked to the end of the hall and paused before the closed door to Willow’s room.  She grew nervous again and so taking another deep breath, Buffy knocked quietly on the door.

 

“Come in.”  Willow’s voice sounded a little surprised.

 

Buffy consciously put a smile on her face and entered the room, closing the door behind her.

 

“Buffy, it’s you.”  Willow smiled up at her friend.  “What’s wrong?”

 

Buffy walked into the room and sat on the bed, a smile still on her face.  Her mind was very aware of the parent just downstairs and wondering how she was going to begin talking about last night.  “Hey.  Nothing.  What makes you think something’s wrong?”  Willow could always read her and was getting more bold about voicing it.

 

“The smile gave it away.  And you didn’t call.  I can tell it’s nothing too bad but something’s worrying you.  Wait, it’s not our game, is it?  Cause you can stop that, you know the word.  And it’s okay if you want to stop.  I mean, I can’t make my mind shut up, but I won’t show it.  We’ll work it out.”

 

Buffy held her hand up to stop the worry babble.  “Willow, no, it’s not the game.  Nothing’s wrong.  Well, with us, nothing’s wrong.”

 

“Oh, good.  You know me, snap into worried Willow mode faster than a Slayer can stake a vamp.”  Willow calmed down a little.

 

“Faster than a what can stake a who?”  Buffy grinned at her friend.

 

“No, Whats don’t stake Whos.  Whats play baseball and Whos live in Whoville.”  Willow watched as half of that flew over Buffy’s head and just let it go.  “I’m trying to come up with some life relevant sayings, personal witticisms.”

 

“Oh.  Well, that’s cool, but don’t say them in earshot of others.”  Buffy mildly warned.

 

“Oh no.  I still know the rules.  Secrets abound.”  Willow smiled.  She found she enjoyed having secrets shared by only a few.  “Though I think people might be catching on, if only in a dark part of their brain.”

 

Buffy groaned.  “Don’t remind me.” At Willow’s puzzled look Buffy chickened out.  “Your mom still doesn’t know who I am.”  She grinned.

 

Willow laughed.  “Yeah.  Mom’s selectively blocked our ‘burning at the stake’ night out of her mind and anything following that seems similar she stays fuzzy about.  Don’t take it personally.  On the up side I can do the Wicca and she doesn’t catch a clue.  But now, subject changed right back, what do you mean ‘don’t remind me’?” 

 

“Not fair.”  Buffy protested.  “But it does lead me in to what I came over to tell you about.  I’ve been a little bad.”

 

When Buffy didn’t continue, Willow got up out of the desk chair and sat beside Buffy on the bed.  Giving Buffy her full attention she asked, “Bad as in bad or bad as in I’m gonna like hearing this?”

 

“I don’t know!”  But Buffy was grinning.  “A question first.”

 

“You always start with a question for me.”  Willow interrupted and protested.

 

“Yeah, well, if the world isn’t ending I sidetrack easy.”  Buffy defended.  “Anyway, your worry babble, are you worried?  About what we’re heading into.  Personally, I mean.  In ourselves.”  Buffy’s mind had finally caught up from last night.

 

Willow thought about the question for a moment.  “Yeah, a little.  Not about us.”  Willow reassured.  “But about how far it’ll go.  I wonder if I’ll know where to stop.  Does that make sense?”

 

“Oh yeah.”  Buffy replied.  “I’m wondering the same thing after last night.” 

 

Willow looked into Buffy’s eyes, concerned.  “What happened last night?”

 

“Well, I ran into Spike on patrol...”  Buffy began but was quickly interrupted.

 

“You didn’t!  And don’t even, you know what I mean.”  Willow’s mind jumped ahead.

 

“No!  I mean, not really.”  This wasn’t going to be pretty, Buffy feared.

 

“What do you mean ‘not really’?  Not really as in our not really?”  Willow was searching for reassurance or confirmation.

 

“Please, Wills, let me just tell it from the beginning.”  Buffy pleaded.

 

“Sorry, you’re right.  Non- judgmental Willow coming back.  You just startled me.”  Willow adjusted her mind to hear her friend out.

 

“I guess I just started this wrong.  I had a boring patrol but a very strange night.  The only vamp I saw all night was Spike.  He knows about us, by the way.  He’s been watching in his Spike way and figured out something was up.”

 

“Oh great.  He’ll have fun telling the others.” 

 

“No.  I don’t think he’ll tell.”  Buffy countered.  “Willow, I think we’ve been reading him wrong.  I mean yeah, with people he doesn’t care about, he was a ruthless clever vamp who kills.  But he does care about some people.  And with them, he’s friend and protector.  And I think that was there before the chip.  In fact, I know it was.”

 

Willow gave some thought to what Buffy said.  “Okay, I mean, I’ve been kinda fighting liking Spike for a while.  So, you’re saying we should start to trust him?”

 

“Well, I don’t know if trust is the right word.  And he still annoys me with the whole love thing.  I guess I’m saying there’s more to him than just vampire and maybe we should look for that part.”  Buffy was hoping to get Willow on her side with this, knowing the others would be much harder to sway.

 

Willow was nodding her head in thought.  “I can see that.  Alright.  But what makes you think he won’t tell?  That is his style.”

 

“Cause I asked him not to.”  Buffy grinned.  “He’ll smirk a lot, but I don’t think he’ll tell.  You know he keeps watching me, right?”  It was time for Buffy to try and tell again.

 

“Yeah.  Can’t take his eyes off you.”  Willow agreed.

 

“Well, maybe it’s because of all the admitting we’ve been doing, but last night when he told me that’s how he noticed what we were doing, I got turned on.  I didn’t mean to and I didn’t want to.  I just reacted.  It was strange.”  Buffy was looking at the floor.

 

“Okay, now I mean this in only an honest friend way, but maybe that’s why you’re always mad at him.  Cause a part of you always liked it I mean.  Please don’t be mad.”  Willow was on dangerous ground.

 

Looking up at Willow, Buffy realized the truth was safe here.  “Yeah, maybe.  But one thing is still the same.  I don’t love him.  Not in the way he wants at least.  But I don’t hate him either.  And last night played with both our heads and I need you to help me figure this out.  So, I’m going to tell ya what happened and feel free to enjoy the tale cause that’s part of the fun in telling, but I’ll need your help at the end.  Okay?”  Buffy was back to grinning.

 

“Okay.”  Willow agreed, “Give me your worst.”

 

“I wish it wasn’t so daylight.”  Buffy thought out loud.

 

“Well, I can pull the shades and light the candles.  Then you can lay on the bed again.”  Willow smiled mischievously.

 

“Willow!  Your mom is just downstairs.”  Though the thought of shadows was tempting, as was the thought of reactions.

 

“Ha.  Mom never comes to my room.  I’m not sure she really knows which one it is.”  Willow reassured.

 

“Let’s just leave it like this.  I’ll survive.  Anyway, last night Spike led me to the Sunnydale after hours district to meet a friend of his.”  Buffy began again.

 

“A friend of his, huh?  Just what kind of friend?”

 

“The working kind.  You know I’ve been patrolling there since coming back from running away.  I recognized her.  And it turns out Spike has been protecting them for a while now.  Before the chip.”  Buffy emphasized.

 

“Why did he want you to meet her?”  Willow got Buffy’s point.

 

“It turns out I’ve been spotted doing the slayer thing.  They all know of me but they don’t know what I am.  And Hazel wanted to thank me.”  Buffy smirked.

 

“Hazel?”  Willow grinned.  “And just how did she want to thank you?” 

 

“Oh, the usual way.”  Buffy was teasing.

 

“Stop it!”  Willow slapped Buffy’s thigh, palm down and hard.  Buffy looked at her, surprised.  Willow blushed.

 

Buffy gave Willow a friendly glare and continued.  “Anyway, it was strange, that I let her do it.  I was going to just go.  But we were in this alley near the road.  And the cars were going by and the street light barely touched us.  She was holding my hand and kept saying she wanted to thank me.  She’s beautiful you know.  I don’t think I mentioned that.  Anyway, then she told Spike to just stay still and watch.  That’s what did it.  Instant turned on Buffy.  Then I thought ‘what the hell’.”

 

Willow couldn’t believe she was hearing this.  But given what they were exploring, she could see how Buffy might let this happen.  And she was enjoying where this was leading.

 

Buffy went on.  “And this is where it gets strange.”  Willow raised both eyebrows indicating she thought the first part was strange enough.  Buffy grinned.  “She backed me up right against Spike pinning Spike against the wall.  So I was leaning against Spike, my back to his front, when she raised my hands up and around his neck and told me to hang on.”  Buffy waited till the picture formed in Willow’s mind.

 

“No way.”  Willow was buzzing at the image.  “What did Spike do?”

 

“I think he groaned.  I know his hands were on my hips holding me against him.  She played with my breasts then lowered my pants and her hand was between my thighs.  Honestly?  I was just holding on letting myself feel it all.  I just kinda melted into him.  And for his part, he did just watch.”  Buffy looked Willow in the eyes.  Her friend was flushed and she could tell she was turned on.  Buffy continued to look her in the eyes as she said the next part.  “She stroked my clit till I climaxed shaking against Spike.” 

 

Willow’s eyes grew wider as she imagined the scene.  She groaned an “oh my gods” then closed her eyes to replay the image.

 

Buffy was glad Willow had gone from shocked disgust to seeing how this was an erotic thing.  “You know, at the end she kissed me.”  Buffy finished.

 

“At the end?  I would think kissing would be a beginning.”  Willow brought her mind back to the present.

 

Buffy remembered that Willow wouldn’t know the subtleties of the prostitute’s life.  “Let me explain.  If you’re a prostitute, sex is for money, yes?”

 

“Right.  That’s what I’ve always heard.”  Willow was wondering how Buffy would know anything of this.

 

“Well so, kissing is reserved for intimate, a lover.”  Buffy looked at Willow’s slightly confused face.  “They gotta have something that means more than money, right?  Anyway, that’s how I know this wasn’t Spike’s idea and that he didn’t just pay for it.  Cause she kissed me at the end.”

 

“Okay, I follow, but still wonder at how you know all this.”  Willow wondered indeed.

 

“Cause I patrol there.  Cause I ran away, and no, I didn’t do that.  Cause hey! I can learn stuff.”  She found it kinda funny, she knew something Willow didn’t.

 

Willow laughed.  “I know you learn.  I just didn’t know you studied there.  Wow, Buffy, that is quite a strange night.  What did Spike do after all that?  You know that messed with his head.”

 

“Oh yeah.”  Buffy smirked at remembering the stunned look on his face.  “He went inside to a room with Hazel.”

 

Willow burst out laughing.  “Well at least he didn’t stay a frustrated vamp.  But what’s it gonna be like now?  The next time you see him.”

 

“That’s what I need your help with.”  Buffy wasn’t sure how she should feel or act.

 

“Well if we just tease him he’ll probably tell on us.  I don’t know, Buffy.  You gave him more fuel for fantasy than the Buffy-Bot in her most lucid moments.”  Willow reasoned.

 

“I know.”  Buffy groaned.  “It’s playing with my mind as well you know.”  She admitted.

 

“And now mine thank you very much.  Well, I think we should just play it out as it goes.  But no more using Spike as a cling-to post, okay?”  Willow looked to Buffy for confirmation.

 

“Okay, okay.  Remember, it wasn’t my idea.  Though can I admit it was damn erotic?”  Buffy was feeling more at ease now that it was talked about.

 

“Oh yeah, it was that, I concede.  Even wish I was there.”  Willow smiled at the image again.

 

“Oh gods, well that image helped. Thanks.”  Buffy groaned.  “I think you were right, earlier though.  I think I have been reacting to him all along and I know I’m gonna feel it when he watches me now.  What am I gonna do about that?”

 

“There’s nothing you can do really.  I think the trick is to just feel it and know you don’t have to act on it.  Kinda like they say to do with pain, make it your own.”  Willow  was hoping to put Buffy’s mind at ease about what her body might do.

 

“Willow, you’re mixing pain and desire again.”  Buffy teased.

 

Willow laughed.  “Oh yeah.  I’ve been doing that a lot lately.”

 

“And I’ve been meaning to ask.  What is that?  Like or about, I mean.”  Buffy had been curious and the earlier slap reminded her.

 

Willow looked up in a plea for help and scooted up the bed to lay with her head on the pillows so she could stare at the ceiling and put some space between her and Buffy.  “I told you about Dom and Sub and how pain can be pleasure last time you were over.”

 

Buffy wasn’t gonna let Willow ignore she was there.  She laid down right beside her friend, on her side and facing Willow.  “Yeah I know and even understood.  I mean what is it like with you?  What are you thinking?”  Buffy got an evil look and grin.  “What is it you desire?”

 

Willow turned her head to look at Buffy and they dared each other with their eyes.  Willow got an evil look of her own.  “Okay, I’ll see if I can make this make sense.  I want the control, but not in a control freak sort of way.  I want someone to give me the power to bring them out beyond what they’ve experienced and into what I want to experience.  Then I want to give them more than they’ve ever dreamed as reward.  I want to play with my desires in a way that isn’t equal and doesn’t apologize but is still satisfying for both.  I want to feel them crave my every whim and to know that my concern is for their pleasure as well.” 

 

Willow was looking into Buffy’s eyes as she explained.  Looking for a hint into her thoughts or an opening for her own ideas.  She now slowly stroked Buffy’s body with her eyes.  Openly caressing curves with her glance.  Buffy rolled onto her back, stretching and opening up to Willow’s eyes.  “Did that make sense?”  Willow asked.

 

“Yeah, wow.  Okay, breathing now.”  Buffy smiled and brought her pulse under control.  “But, Willow, honest time here.  You keep looking at me with those thoughts in your head and I’m not the Sub type.  So what’s up?  Keep going.”

 

Willow wasn’t sure if she meant ‘keep going’ in strictly the talking way.  She suspected Buffy also meant it in the watching way.  She was having a very hard time not unbuttoning Buffy’s shirt, not stroking her thighs with her hand.  So she contented herself with turning on her side, facing Buffy, and letting her leg fall a little forward to rest against her friend’s.  “With you it’s a little different.  Remember when I said I liked the hunter?”

 

“Yeah.”  Buffy could feel the heat where their legs touched.  She stared at the ceiling desperately trying not to give in to the urge to roll them both into a tangled embrace and kiss her, followed by ravage her.

 

“Well with you there’s the fantasy of challenge involved.”  She was just going to say it and hope that Buffy was intrigued.  “We are equals in a way and in different ways.  I’ve been working on my willpower, the ability to focus my thoughts and desires.  It’s how I make the spells work right.  It’s the only way to control them.  I’m getting good at controlling that kind of force.  And you are a hunter, a power of body and senses.  You’re strong and cunning and can strike like a storm.  It’s just a reaction I have.  Of wanting to control something that at its core is untamed.  Wanting you to offer me that control.  I don’t want to hurt you.  I just want to feel it under my fingers.  And under my will.”  She could only whisper that last confession.

 

Buffy lay still and quiet for what Willow thought was too long.  Finally, Buffy replied.  “I don’t know.  I understand, I just don’t know.  This whole power thing.  I’m not used to thinking of it this way.  How about this...”  Buffy got another dangerous idea.  “You’ve been watching me and I know there’s no touching me.  But what if you direct me?  Tell me what you want to watch me do.”

 

Willow’s eyes grew hungry and her voice was low and held authority.  “Unbutton your shirt and open your bra.  I want to see you play with your breasts.”

 

And Buffy did.  She wondered if she was going to climax already and with just this, she was so turned on.  Using both hands she slowly traced random pattern over her breasts.  She could feel the sensations move from her fingertips over and through her breasts to suddenly race and pulse in her core.  She raised her hips instinctively on nothing more than the growing heat and need.  She could feel Willow’s eyes on her, hear her friend’s heart beating as fast and strong as her own.  She could feel Willow’s breath on her neck and shoulder.  Finally needing something more solid, each hand went to a nipple and she pinched, lightly at first then increased the pressure trying to create a friction between the pleasure and pain.

 

Willow whispered now in her ear.  “Buffy, remove your clothes.  For me.  Then lay back beside me.”

 

Buffy released herself and sat up, letting the shirt and bra fall from her and tossing them to the floor.  Her hands were a little shaky as she removed her shoes.  Her mind was randomly misfiring thoughts about what they had started to play now.  She unzipped and brought her pants and panties over her hips and down her legs then let them slip to the floor.  She lay back and spread her legs, bringing the knees up and letting one lean against Willow’s legs, daring the contact.  Then, willing to follow through with this, she forced herself to wait.

 

Willow knew this was a consent that could change at any moment, as if she was playing with a tiger.  Still, she dared to pause and savor, before whispering again in Buffy’s ear.  “Stroke your thighs, feel yourself, but don’t touch.  I want to watch you tease yourself.”

 

Buffy’s leg pressed down on Willow’s as she brought her hand to her inner thigh.  Bringing it down and across her pubic hair, staying a moment to play before crossing and running slowly up the other thigh.  She repeated this back and forth.  Buffy was willing to play for now, but her need for release and control was pressing on her as hard as the pulse of her sex.

 

“Are you wet?”  Willow’s question broke through the mental fight.

 

“Yes.”  Buffy hissed.  She didn’t want to hurt her friend by taking back a scene that she had suggested but she was finding her limit and something was going to have to happen soon.

 

“I want to see it, on your fingers.  Show me.”  Willow was intoxicated and didn’t realize just how close to an edge this had come.

 

“Willow.”  Buffy growled out a warning.  But she did as spoken, sliding two fingers up through her center, then feeling the need to push back, she brought her fingers up just inches in front of Willow’s lips.  “See.”  Buffy turned her head to look her in the eyes.

 

Willow swallowed though her mouth was dry.  The scent of Buffy’s arousal overwhelmed her and she realized the tables were swaying and almost turned.  “Oh gods.  I want to watch you climax.  Please, touch yourself.”

 

Buffy kept the hand up and between them, choosing to stroke her breast with it.  It was her other hand she brought to her sex, moving up through her center before rapidly stroking her clit.  Equals again and power forgotten, she cried Willow’s name.

 

Willow buzzed with the force of her desire.  Every nerve could be felt and hummed warm and electric.  She smiled and cautiously kissed Buffy on the cheek.  “That was, ah, wow.”

 

“Yeah.”  Buffy couldn’t really put more than that word together.  She was spinning into the contented void.  They lay there together recovering and enjoying for a while.  But the day was moving on and they realized they had to move and eat and go on with it. 

 

Buffy looked over at her friend.  “How can you stand it?  The staying that way.  I know you got as turned on as I did.”

 

“I like the fire.  The heat, the wanting.  I like to just feel it.  I like resisting the urge to just quench it.”  Willow explained.

 

“Wow.  Okay.”  Buffy couldn’t really see how that could be done.  “We have to get up and I’m thinking we better call it a day.  Otherwise this game we have going will end tonight.”  She smiled at Willow.

 

“Yeah.  But call me later?  Cause that was intense and I’ll want a checking in or doubt girl will surface again.”

 

“Sure.”  Buffy agreed while getting dressed.  “I’m really liking no doubt girl myself.  Just for the record.”  And after a careful hug, Buffy was off so the game could continue.

 

 

The end


End file.
